


The Inquisitive Ocelio

by Certeis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, BDSM, CBT, Catboys & Catgirls, Dogboys & Doggirls, Monstergirl, Multi, Other, Queer Themes, Trans Character, Watersports, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Certeis/pseuds/Certeis
Summary: The Inquisitive Ocelio is a famous detective, pursuing his arch criminal nemesis, the elusive Red Dot.  No, really, he's totally a detective and not a prostitute.  Gosh, he'd totally know if he was actually being paid to have sex with people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some NSFW art of Rukr and Ocelio is available on my twitter :3  
https://twitter.com/CerteisKitty/status/1278975570773045248  
Also, some of A'karuuna!  
https://twitter.com/CerteisKitty/status/1232012435093061632

Lek, the City of Gateways, was a strange and wonderful place. Located at a sort of a crossroads in the multiverse, people from all walks of life lived here. Devils from the Hells, Dwarves from the depths of the Prime Material, Incarnae from their secluded sanctuary between planes, various types of Tarqael from all over, Gnoll refugees from the Wild Plane, and even the isolationist Rakshasa families had established an embassy a few years ago. Everybody came here and lived in the relatively ungoverned boundaries of Lek. There was no real “guard” or “police” in Lek. The diplomatic center, called simply The Palace had a security force, but they didn’t much bother with the city itself. In lieu of that, there were several independent investigators who plied their trade to assist the locals with local crimes and mysteries. The Inquisitive Ocelio was one such detective, a clever and shrewd Rakshasa who’d been living in Lek for over a century.

“Gosh! It’s a good thing I’m around!” Ocelio spoke to his cat Bari, stroking his chin thoughtfully. Cat looked over at catboy, and Bari let out a warbling meow in response. “Otherwise, that nice lady might NEVER have known whether or not Red Dot had swapped out her valuable dildo collection for fakes.” The Lady Myaran, a wealthy Elvish lady who owned plenty of property in the city, had just recently hired Ocelio to test the authenticity of her collection. She’d thought that Ocelio’s nemesis Red Dot had tampered with them. Ocelio had been pursuing Red Dot for decades, only hearing and catching the faintest glimpses the flickering dot of red light that was the callsign of his ethereal criminal nemesis. Fortunately, after Myaran had thoroughly fucked him with her collection, he’d been able to verify that they hadn’t been tampered with. It had ultimately been a false alarm, but one could never be too cautious where arch-villains were involved.

Bari meowed unamusedly at Ocelio again, giving him a skeptical look. “Ohhh don’t be that way Ms.Grumpy,” Ocelio waved his hands in a dramatic flourish and rolled his eyes. When Bari didn’t give up the look, he finally relented and picked his cat up, giving her the pets she was sarcastically demanding from him. “We’ll get them next time, Bari. Red Dot can’t hide from us forever.”

A knock at the door interrupted the moment, and as soon as Ocelio stopped petting Bari to look towards his guest, the cat let out a grumbling meow and hopped out of his arms.

“Ocelio, you in there?” a muffled voice came through the door that he recognized. Ocelio half walked and half skipped towards the door. He threw the entrance to his office open and pounced forward, grappling the person standing in the doorway in a hug with a giggle and a girlish squeal.

“Rukr!” Ocelio squealed happily, squeezing the surprised visitor.

“H-Hey!” Rukr yelped in surprise, trying to dislodge the affectionate catboy. Rukr was a Gnoll, a species of people from the Wild Plane that were seen even more rarely than Rakshasa. Like Rakshasa, they had animalistic ears and tails and were often mistaken for them by people from the other planes. Gnolls had slightly floppier canine ears, shorter, fluffier tails, and generally were seen as less feminine than Rakshasa. Emphasis on the ‘generally’, for that last point. Rukr was a major exception to that rule. Ocelio wasn’t sure if it Rukr’s femininity was because of his face shape, the angle of his eyebrows, or the makeup and dresses. One day, he’d investigate.

“How’s my favorite doggo?” Ocelio asked in a sing-song voice.

“I told you to stop calling me that, you dumb slut,” Rukr grumbled, grabbing a handful of Ocelio’s hair and yanking firmly. Ocelio squealed, biting his lower lip and pouting at Rukr as he broke the hug off.

“You’re pretty today, Rukr, gosh!” Ocelio gushed as he took in Rukr’s outfit. He was wearing a slim sleeveless purple dress that hugged his curves tightly, showing off his curves and his bulge prominently. He wore a golden brooch on his chest, set with a sapphire that glowed with magic. His fluffy ears twitched occasionally, and the dangly jewelry jingled and chimed softly whenever it happened. The naturally white fur of his tail was dyed and streaked with blues and purples and it swished restlessly. His half-glasses were made of silver and they were a style called Rakshasa glasses, much to his despair. The elaborate, twisting arms of the frame went backwards and upwards to his temple and then disappeared into his hairline so that they could loop around his canine ears. 

“I’m pretty every day, Ocelio,” Rukr replied dourly, softly pursing his shiny lips. He’d done his mascara today with a pointed line curling gently outwards from the corners of his eyes. Ocelio had often tried telling the other boy that doing it that way was called a ‘cat’s eye’ but Rukr insisted otherwise. He flicked his wrist to hold a dossier out towards the other boy. “Found a case for you. Some Wyndas Lady, I think. I can never tell with Incarnae. She had some property go missing.”

“Missing Property! You think it might be… Red Dot?” Ocelio gasped. He looked through the dossier and saw the client’s name was listed as ‘??? (Wyndas).’ Her address was at the Incarnae commune which was just outside of the city limits. It wasn’t too far to walk, but it was a good hike. Ocelio had seen the commune once before, but never been inside. The Incarnae who lived there didn’t leave the commune much and handled their own affairs, mostly. It must be a  _ very  _ serious crime for them to ask for Ocelio’s help.

“You’re the detective, you tell me,” Rukr rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “She’s expecting you tonight.”

“I’ll get right on it!” Ocelio snapped his fingers and grinned, putting the dossier in his pack and heading over to his icebox to get some food together for the trip. He hummed to himself as he bent over and opened the metal box. An instant later, Rukr’s hands grabbed Ocelio’s hips, his long manicured nails digging into Ocelio’s tender flesh through the sheer material of his detective’s pants. A moment later, the intense heat of Rukr’s bulge pressed into Ocelio’s plush ass, cock grinding slowly into his ass until Ocelio felt the swell of Rukr’s knot wedged tightly in his crack,

“You little fucking tease,” Rukr whispered breathily, his hips gyrating and dry humping his cock against the pucker of Ocelio’s boypussy. “Shaking your ass at me like that? You slutty cunt, I should fuck you silly right here and now.” The heat coming off Rukr’s cock was so intense that Ocelio wouldn’t have believed that there were two layers of cloth between their flesh if he wasn’t already very familiar with the other boy’s dick.

“Awww, is my poor puppy all horny?” Ocelio giggled, pushing his butt back against Rukr’s canine meat and wiggling teasingly.

“I am  _ not  _ your pup—Uurgh!” Rukr snarled, letting go of Ocelio’s hips with one hand so that he could pull viciously on the catboy’s hair. His other hand came down hard on Ocelio’s ass, and the slutty catboy purred softly at the shock of pain. “W-Well, too bad. Mysteries are more important. Besides, if you knot me you know we’ll be stuck for hours~”

Rukr huffed indignantly and let Ocelio go, squirming and adjusting the heavy bulge in the front of his dress. It was true, and the last time Rukr had knotted Ocelio without the time to let the cock deflate on its own, he’d used a magical charm to shrink it and then another one to grow it back to normal size. Only… the growing charm had worked too well, and Rukr’s cock was now half again its original size. He’d since declared that it would be best not to attempt a repeat of the process and Ocelio hadn’t questioned his judgement.

“Fine. Go see the client,” the Gnoll finally murmured sourly. He left Ocelio’s office a bit of a huff, off to do… whatever it was he did. Rukr was Ocelio’s assistant, he brought Ocelio clients but  _ exactly  _ what he did, Ocelio actually didn’t know. It was probably just… assistant stuff. Asking people what detective’ing they needed doing. Gosh, Ocelio was  _ so  _ lucky to have such a nice assistant!

Ocelio checked himself in one of the many mirrors that adorned their offices. His blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail that was always pulled forward. The fur on his tail and ears was a soft yellow that he kept nice and tidy. He was wearing a half-jacket, white shirt and tie, and proper detective trousers. He gave his reflection a flirty wink, and headed out into the reception area.

As Ocelio left his office, he saw Rukr hadn’t quite left yet for once, he was grumpily sitting at his own desk and idly fondling himself through his dress. Ocelio went over to him and kissed him on the cheek before he left, earning a grumble from the dogboy. He looked grouchy, but Ocelio knew Rukr was always kind of gloomy. It was just how he was, and there was nothing wrong with that!

It was raining lightly as Ocelio went outside. It did occasionally rain in this part of the Astral Plane, but it didn’t rain water like it did on the Prime Material or Wild Planes. The shimmery teal liquid drizzled lightly, evaporating shortly after it hit the ground. Ocelio thought it was pretty, and you could walk through it without getting wet, although it did make the cobblestones a bit slippery.

The north side of Lek didn’t have city limits the way the south side did, the city just kind of puttered out into a gradual suburb with an occasional farm for those terrible vegetables that Astral Elves liked. The Incarnae commune was a series of about fifteen buildings surrounded by a knee-high rock wall where the strange beings lived. Standing idly at the tiny little wooden gate to the commune was a fire Incarnae, a Chara. Chara were actually the most reclusive type of Incarnae, since people often mistook them for Devils, and Devils were… not well-liked. Ocelio had seen one before, though, so he knew what they looked like. Chara had solid-looking bodies that looked like flesh and bone and tissue, though Ocelio couldn’t be sure since he wasn’t a bio.. Biolo…? He wasn’t a doctor. Their red skin was slightly transparent, and in the right light one could see their pitch-black skeletons beneath. He looked at Ocelio expectantly as he approached.

“You are  **THE** one we  **CALL** ed for?” he asked in a crackling voice that spiked in volume periodically. His eyes had no distinguishable features, they were just two dazzlingly bright pits of blue in his handsome face.

“Yup! The Inquisitive Ocelio, at your service!” He gave a curtsy and a twirl, placing one hand on his butt. The move was Rukr’s idea, he’d said something about branding as he’d suggested it. Ocelio didn’t understand how branding worked but he liked doing twirls.

“Come on  **IN** side.  **SHE** is wait **ING** .” Without another word or any other greeting, the Chara led Ocelio inside the commune. Nobody else was outside, the quiet commune was felt like it was haunted, making Ocelio wonder if there was  _ even more  _ mysteries here than he’d first thought. The Chara stopped in front of one of the buildings, knocked loudly and forcefully once, and then walked away without another word. The door creaked open on its own, and Ocelio went inside. The entryway to the house was almost entirely barren except for… a windmill? It stood on its own in the center of the room, like it needed no true purpose to be there. Ocelio cocked his head slightly, thinking to himself that it actually looked more like an extra-large child’s pinwheel than an actual windmill that was used for… what were windmills used for, actually? He wasn’t sure.

“Come in…” An ethereal voice called to Ocelio, and he looked to see his client… float into the room. She (and it did look like a she) was a Wyndas, as Rukr had said. Unlike the Chara outside, her physical body looked slightly immaterial and it flickered and shifted constantly like she was some kind of phantom. As she moved, her legs  _ seemed  _ to take steps, but her body moved forward with a steady flow and not with a gait the way that the movement of her legs suggested it should. Her body flickered from one configuration to another every second, but her overall shape was always roughly consistent. Her chest was always impressively large even as it varied from big to ridiculous. Her muscles were always noticeable, even as they shifted from ripped to lightly toned. She was always much taller than Ocelio, even as she shifted from having only handspan on him to two. Her hair was always long and messy, tumbling down her back in waves. The one thing about her that didn’t flicker and change were her eyes. They had no colour, but they were detailed, with irises and pupils and… all the normal eye-things. 

"Hi! What's your name, miss?" Ocelio smiled brightly at her, she was  _ really _ pretty, in a spooky ghost kind of way.

"Ffkkssssaassuurrllyuunnssaahhnn," she replied, her ever-shifting features smirking slightly.

"Umm... can you… spell that for me?” Ocelio asked. The Wyndas laughed softly at the request, putting her hand on Ocelio’s cheek and grinning. As she did, the windmill in the center of the room creaked softly and started to turn. Her hand was strangely warm and soft, like he was nuzzling into a fluffy pillow.

"Permission to... call me... Sue, dear..." She said. Her voice rose and fell in volume just like the Chara but hers faded to an indistinguishable whisper every few words before picking back up.

“Sue! Wow, you have a human name, too? Gosh, that’s easy, I can remember that.” Ocelio grinned at Sue, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. “You wanted me to look into some stolen property? What was stolen?”

Sue looked at him, a moment of confusion washing over her. It parted just as quickly as it had come, her eyes going wide as if she remembered something. “Ah! Yes… that’s right… well, that’s… Come with me… won’t you, sweet breeze?”

“Sure! Show me the scene of the crime, Miss Sue~” Ocelio nodded and followed along behind her. She led him upstairs to a bedroom that looked like it was cleaned regularly, but hadn’t been slept in, like a guest room. He stopped briefly once they were inside, looking around the room for clues, but Sue put her hand on his back and pushed him forwards, towards the bed.

“Here…” she murmured with anticipation in her voice.

“This is the scene of the crime, huh? I don’t suppose you recall seeing a bright Red Do—Ack!” Two hands on Ocelio’s back shoved him forward onto the bed, the crisp sheets folding gently around him.

“First, sweet breeze… I must know… if i can trust… you…” Sue’s body pressed down on top of his, her whisper in his ear and her soft pillowy breasts heavy against his back. Ocelio was surprised to find that she was  _ heavy _ . Her weight smothered him and pressed him hard into the sheets as her hands roughly grabbed his ass.

“You can trust me, Miss! Wow, you’re soft…” Ocelio crooned. Even the fingers digging into his ass felt gentle and delicate even as his flesh conformed around them.

“How do I… know that you have… not hidden my belongings… in here…?” she asked, fingers slipping down into Ocelio’s pants to find and caress his boypussy.

“Hidden your stuff in my butt? Wow, that’d be  _ so rude.  _ Go ahead and check miss, I’d never do something like that!” Ocelio had no idea that Wyndas’ could be so suspicious! But, if it meant putting this nice lady’s fears to rest, he’d gladly let her stick a finger in his butt. He wiggled his hips invitingly, and Sue’s melodic laugh whispered in his ear in response. She tore his pants off with frightening speed and strength, and then her hands were back on his ass in an instant. She squeezed his cheeks gleefully for a moment, and then moved. Her butt came down on Ocelio’s back, pinning him to the bed and forcing a bit of the air out of his lungs. After the initial drop of her weight on his back, the force distributed across his upper body so evenly that it felt almost like gravity was pinning him down rather than a person. Her hands squeezed his fleshy ass tightly, prying his cheeks apart and exposing his pink pucker.

“Umm, Miss Sue, You might want to lube my— Oh…” Sue stabbed two fingers into Ocelio’s ass and he groaned at the strange feeling. It didn’t feel like he was being fucked with a solid object, it felt like there was a  _ force _ prying him open and pushing against his ring. 

“Unnecessary, no… friction, upon my… form.” Sue reassured him wiggling and gyrating her fingers inside of him. Ocelio didn’t really know what she meant or how it worked and he was too focused on the hand that was slowly working its way inside him to wonder. She found his prostate and gave it an experimental jab and he gasped softly.

“O-Okay…” he groaned deliriously, his body shaking with vibrations of pleasure. His cock twitched and spurted a little bit of cum into the sheets. The orgasmic passion only built up higher and higher and soon he was squealing and moaning as the third finger made its way inside him. “M-Miss Sue… your… sheeeeeeeeets!” Ocelio cried and came prematurely, his hips twitching as his cock leaked a steady stream of cum into a wet spot on her bed.

“They’ll wash… but I’m not… done with you yet… sweet breeze.” Sue laughed melodically, pumping her fingers in and out of Ocelio’s hole with a steady cadence.

“Y-You haven’t found your stuff… have you?” Ocelio asked, whining as Sue’s fingers drove him mad in his overly-sensitized state. “Could we—Ugh! Slow down just for a sec?”

“...No,” Sue replied with a giggle. “Could be… deeper…” Sue’s pinky joined the rest of her fingers and she started to push and stretch Ocelio’s boycunt, using her strength to force Ocelio to stretch wider and wider. Her fingers curling inward, Sue forced her four fingers into Ocelio’s boypussy with an incredible force. The warmth inside his ass bloomed, and he squealed so loud the rest of the commune probably heard him. His poor brain overwhelmed, he came again, adding to the mess on Sue’s sheets, the wet spot spreading. Ocelio twitched and groaned weakly, all semblance of strength completely gone from his body. He felt like his bones had melted, like he was a puppet with its strings cut, but Sue didn’t stop.

“Could be… deeper…” she repeated with a sinister laugh. She got up off of Ocelio, keeping her four fingers buried to the knuckle in his ass as she moved, twisting until she was standing between his legs facing him. Her fifth finger joined the fourth, and she  _ pushed.  _ It was an odd feeling, Sue’s body had a pleasant warmth to it, but compared to the heat in his ass, it almost felt cool. Even as Sue brutally stretched him to his limit, it still didn’t feel like there was anything actually inside him. Sue’s body pushed on his rectum and hole from inside, denying it the ability to clench shut. In fact, she forced it wider and wider as her thumb pushed its way inside him along with the rest of her fingers. Ocelio opened his mouth to scream in overwhelmed sensation but no words came as Sue’s fist slid inside him to the wrist.

“Fleshies… so interesting inside…” Sue’s sounded fascinated. She unclenched her hand a little, fingers exploring and probing at Ocelio’s insides. She pressed her palm to his prostate and rubbed it firmly, making Ocelio’s overwhelmed little boyclit twitch, protesting that it had no more semen to dribble onto her sheets. She pressed her hand in a little further, running her fingers along the bend in his rectum, making his legs flail feebly as though he was a literal hand puppet. Sue hummed to herself, and a moment later, Ocelio gasped in shock as her hand…  _ grew.  _ He had no idea how she was doing it - he had no idea how her body worked at all, really, but she was giggling to herself as it happened, so it was probably intentional.

“Bigger yet, sweet breeze… bigger yet,” she sang to him softly. She twisted her wrist, pumped her hand back and forth, and her arm continued to swell like a cock filling with blood even as she did it.

Somehow, Ocelio’s body regained its ability to feel sensations, to feel the crushing pleasure emanating out of his ass, and he started to cry and squeal again. It was too much. His body couldn’t handle what this strange lady was doing to him. “Mer...cy…” he squeaked, and it was all he could do to get that much out.

“This is, Sweet Breeze… I can go… much bigger… Rougher…” To accentuate her point, Sue swelled her arm even bigger, slowly pumping her fist back and forth. It felt like she was taking Ocelio’s insides with her, like her fist was a part of his body and not a foreign invader. Ocelio shrieked again, his fourth orgasm hit and his nerves were so frayed that it hurt and ached all over even as he drowned in ecstacy. Somehow, he felt a wet spot on his face, and he realized that he must be drooling everywhere. That was a weird thought… why was he… huh?

Ocelio woke up a little while later with an extremely sore ass. He was lying in two puddles, one of drool and one of cum, and he felt…  _ very sticky. _ “H-Hello?” he called out, trying to push himself up into a sitting position but failing the first two times.

“Sweet Breeze… awakens?” Sue’s voice whispered in Ocelio’s ear, and he looked behind him with a shock. Sue  _ was  _ behind him but she was sitting in a chair a few feet away, watching him with an intense yet perverse interest. Ocelio put a hand to his ear and wondered how it was that she’d sounded like she was right behind him. He then put a finger to his butt, and winced a little in pain. It was gaping slightly, and very sore, but in a pleasant butt-fucked kind of way.

“Oh… I’m sorry, Miss Sue, I must have had a nap. That’s not very professional of me.” Ocelio blushed. Sue had only wanted to search him for her stolen property and he’d gone and cum on her linens and then fallen asleep. Gosh, if Red Dot was behind this crime, he’d never catch them by being so undisciplined! A true detective should have taken Sue up to the elbow without flinching.

“Oh… I wouldn’t say… that…” Sue giggled, gliding over to the bed in one swift motion and taking Ocelio’s head in her hands. She leaned in and kissed him gently. The sensation of being kissed by the Wyndas lady was so gentle that it made the search for her stolen property seem like a dream. How could someone so delicate and precise stick her  _ whole _ hand in Ocelio’s ass? Gosh, he was getting poetic with questions like that.

“So, umm… where’s the crime scene, I haven’t actually investigated yet.” he asked, blushing and smiling at her dreamily. He was taken again by how pretty she was. That could be the happy chemicals in his brain talking, though.

“Hmm… you dozed… a while, sweet breeze… Perhaps come back… another day?” Sue giggled at him as though he were missing a joke of some kind. But that didn’t make any sense, jokes had punchlines, and Ocelio hadn’t heard one yet.

“But what about—” before he could say ‘your mystery,’ Sue pressed something into his hands. He looked down at the little pouch of cross-shaped coins that were Lek’s currency.

“For your time… Do visit me... again…?” she asked, smiling beautifully.

“Umm… sure!” Ocelio blushed bright red as he accepted the payment for his detective services.

***   
  
Rukr was at his desk in the reception area when the door to the office opened. He’d had a productive day while Ocelio was out, he’d met a few potential clients and even found a pair of earrings that fit his particular piercings. The dogboy glanced up as his “boss” drunkenly wobbled into their offices. The Rakshasa wasn’t feminine in the same way that Rukr was. Rukr’s look was a labor of love. Being feminine was one of the main things he actually  _ did.  _ A lot of hours went into allowing him to look the way he did. _ _ Ocelio, on the other hand was dressed in his detective’s jacket and pants with his hair thrown into a lazy ponytail. But in spite of the ridiculous and somewhat masculine outfit, he happened to be incredibly gorgeous, with delicate features, delicious curves, and high eyebrows. Rukr felt his cock twitch in his panties, and he did his best to ignore it. He’d been musing about asking Ocelio to marry him for a while now, and moments like this where the beautiful Rakshasa was aglow with sex were quite a drag on his heartstrings. But, no, not today. ‘Today’ was never the day. Rukr was always afraid of losing what he had to ask for more. Ugh.

“How was it? Was she too rough?” Rukr asked, concern in his voice. He had no idea that Wyndas’ even  _ could _ have sex so when one had come to Rukr expressing an interest in Ocelio, he’d had half a mind to turn her away. Incarnae had a reputation for being gentle, but he wasn’t sure how far he believed it.

“Naaahhh… Sue’s a nice lady. She just…” He burst into fits of sex-drunken giggling, sounding like he was still overwhelmed with happy hormones even now. “She put her  _ whole _ hand in me to look for her stuff! Gosh, I think she’s a bit paranoid. What a silly lady.”

“Uh-huh,” Rukr replied skeptically. He watched Ocelio closely. He looked alright, and sounded like he normally did when he got fucked silly. Rukr let himself relax, the other boy was clearly fine.

“Wow though! I barely did any detecting, I just… Wow! I came… a lot. And then she paid me. Gosh, we gotta be careful, Rukkie, people might think im a boy of the night and not a detective.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t want that,” Rukr snickered, a knowing smirk on his face. He was continually amazed at how Ocelio somehow didn’t realize that he  _ was _ being paid for sex. Nobody had wanted to hire the boy as a detective since there was barely any crime in Lek, but Rukr had found plenty of people interested in the slutty boy’s body. “I’ll make sure our clients know that you’re a detective and not a prostitute, okay?” he lied.

“Great! Now, I know I promised you th—”   
  
“No, no, I’ll be fine. You get some sleep. Your sissy ass is probably—”   
  
“Gaping!” Ocelio interrupted, and then burst into fits of giggling, leaning heavily on Rukr’s shoulder.

“Yeah, gaping. I’ll fuck you tomorrow or something, okay?” Normally he’d bully the catboy for calling him that horrible nickname but today he decided to let him off the hook. Poor bitch looked exhausted.

“Kayyy~” Rukr escorted Ocelio to his room and put him to bed. He drifted off almost immediately, and Rukr returned to his desk.

“Now… who do I schedule him with tomorrow?” Rukr mused to himself, looking through his index of clients interested in paying them to fuck the ‘detective.'


	2. A'karuuna

Rukr sipped at his wine, enjoying a bit of quiet and solitude in the dark bar.  _ The Tenth Hell _ was a nice enough establishment, Zhrek’ahalle took care and pride in the place. Sadly, being a Horned Devil wasn’t much for attracting high-class clientele, so the place was typically populated by dockworkers and other transients. Rukr could appreciate that. Being a Gnoll closed a lot of doors for him too, doors he was used to prying open without breaking his well-manicured nails. Metaphorically speaking, that was. He frowned at the thought and then shook his head and took another drink. He was too pretty and too fabulous to work on metaphors.

As he drank and started to idly read his book, he noticed that Zhrek’ahalle was watching him. He’d met the Devil a few years back. The big guy had tried to hire Ocelio to investigate a kidnapping, thinking that the femboy was actually a detective and not a sex object. Rukr had corrected the mistake, and been very amused to see the gigantic brutish creature blush in embarrassment. Rukr explained what people actually paid Ocelio for and the Devil had all-but walked away with his fingers in his ears. Talons in his ears. Whatever. He’d never come to Rukr for business again, though they’d spoken a few times since, when Rukr was doing his background checks on clients. The big Devil was well-connected in the city, and was amenable enough to Rukr’s inquiries.

Finally, Rukr looked up, made eye contact with Zhrek’ahalle, and impatiently beckoned him closer. The looks were getting tiring and he suspected that the proprietor of the establishment wasn’t going to come see him until he gave the ok sign. The Devil finished his conversation with a customer at the bar, and then lumbered over towards Rukr, leaving a female Red Devil to tend to the other customers.

“You need something, big guy?” Rukr asked, closing his book and looking up at the imposing figure. Zhrek’ahalle was eight feet if infernal muscle, a huge, hulking humanoid of fire and ash. He had two spiralling goat-like horns growing out of his forehead, and his eyes were aglow with flames. Horned Devils normally had two huge wings, but one of Zhrek’ahalle’s was shorn clear of his body, and the other looked broken and dead. Rukr had never asked the story, and Zhrek’ahalle had never volunteered it.

** _“Ah… I had a thought, Rukr, but it is… probably a bad idea,” _ ** Zhrek’ahalle rumbled nervously, looking over his shoulder at one of the back doors. His solitary dead wing twitched a little, and Rukr wondered if it was a nervous tick or purely involuntary. It was amusing to see such a foreboding creature be intimidated by him.

“Oh come on, out with it. There’s no judgement from me, you know that. Tell me what perverted thing you want to—”

** _“No! It…” _ ** Zhrek’ahalle snorted, two small plumes of flame emerging from his nostrils and leaving a slight scent of burning behind as they dissipated.  ** _“It’s not for me.”_ **

“Alright, so tell me what your ‘friend’ wants to do,” Rukr leaned back in his chair with a patient smile. It was extremely annoying that some people felt the need to perform this little song and dance, but it was part of his job.

** _“Her name is A’karuuna. I knew her back in my… military days. She recently escaped that life. She got out, but…” _ **

“Oh, this is a real other person?” Rukr asked. Zhrek’ahalle scowled and snorted at him, and Rukr raised his hands in defeat. “Alright, sorry, go on.”

** _“She’s having trouble adjusting. Valka Chimaeras can’t masturbate and—”_ **

“Wait, aren’t Chimaeras like the size of a house? And why can’t she masturbate?” Rukr interrupted, his curiosity piqued.

** _“No, you’re thinking of a Hali Chimaera. And… I don’t know, it’s what she’s told me.” _ ** Zhrek’ahalle mumbled, blushing and looking away. Rukr raised an amused eyebrow at the Horned Devil’s modesty but didn’t tease him further.  ** _“She’s in heat, and Mortals find Valka Chimaera a bit intimidating. She’s frustrated. She keeps talking about going back to the Hells but It’s not safe and she… it’s a terrible life, Rukr.”_ **

“I don’t doubt that. And, let me guess, she’s the only… whatever Chimaera in the city, and you want Ocelio to give her a hand? What’s the problem?” Rukr asked. “I don’t care if she’s a Devil and I don’t think Ocelio has a distrustful bone in his body.”

** _“Perhaps… you should meet her first?” _ ** Zhrek’ahalle asked.

“Sure, that’s standard procedure for us anyway.” Rukr finished his glass of wine and set it aside, standing up and gesturing for the big Devil to lead the way. Zhrek’ahalle led him into the back of the bar and down a ramp into something that looked like more of a dormitory than a basement. Aside from the fact that all the doors were bigger, it looked perfectly innocent and not at all like some hellish nightmare where Devils dwelt. Zhrek’ahalle knocked on one of the doors, and waited, apprehension evident in his hulking frame.

** _“She must be asleep. Wait a moment.” _ ** He murmured, and then pushed the door open.

Rukr made a dramatic moment of sighing, rolling his eyes and tapping his foot impatiently. If Zhrek’ahalle noticed, he didn’t give any sign of it, and he disappeared into the dark room. Rukr heard his deep booming voice coming from within, talking with someone with a soft, delicate feminine voice. Before long, Rukr was bid to enter, and he did with an impatient grumble.

A’karuuna stood inside next to Zhrek’ahalle. She was glaring at the Horned Devil with a look of impatience and incredulity on her face. Rukr could tell there was the remnants of an argument that had been fought many times hanging in the air.

Her body was shaped like a Centaur’s, but beyond that, the similarities ended. The front half of her lower body was covered in overlapping black chitinous plates, and the two “feet” on her front limbs looked like scorpion pincers except they were two feet long and flattened on the ends. Her back end gave way from plates to scales that shimmered in the dim lamplight like oil reflecting off the surface of water. Her hindlegs were shaped like lizard feet, with four toes tipped by long talons. When Rukr glanced at them, he saw little bits of cork tipping each talon, for the good of the floors, no doubt.

A dark-skinned humanoid torso emerged from the plates of her front half. Her left arm was humanoid enough, but her right limb was… not. She had three appendages about as thick as a good-sized cock (though not as big as Rukr’s.) The long, featureless tentacle-looking appendages coiled loosely around one another, forming a limb almost three times the length of her arm. She had it doubled back on itself now, but it was probably long enough to reach the floor. She had a petite face with a sour expression on it and wild, matted hair.

"You can help?" She asked, looking at Rukr. Her voice was soft and quiet but Rukr spotted wicked looking fangs in her mouth as she spoke. Her teardrop-shaped breasts were on full display, pitch-black nipples contrasting against her dark skin. It wasn’t clear if she simply wasn’t modest or if she wasn’t yet up to the task of finding clothing to fit her. 

“Maybe. Ocelio is a huge slut but he’s not exactly well-endowed. If you need someone to give you a good dicking then—”

“Do I  _ look _ like a mare?” A’karuuna asked, sounding a little offended.

“Sweetie, you dont look like anything I’ve ever seen in my life. I’m just asking.” Rukr gave her a disarming smile and raised his hands in front of him.

A’karuuna hrmphed softly, the noise sounding almost like a squeak as it came from her. “I’m not a mare and i'm not a wild beast, either. Just need someone to fuck. The mares here are all afraid of me.”

Rukr suddenly felt a tiny pang of guilt and some empathy for the moping Devil. Plus, the thought of Ocelio getting absolutely destroyed by this bestial femme had a strange appeal to it. “The ‘mare’ that I’d send you wouldn’t have scales or plates. You can promise me you won’t hurt him too badly?”

“Valka are not gentle. Valka  _ fuck. _ ” A’karuuna replied, narrowing her eyes a little. “But I am  _ not _ a wild beast. I won’t hurt your mare.”

** _“I would not ask if I thought A’karuuna couldn’t control herself,” _ ** Zhrek’ahalle spoke up for her.

“Alright, I think everything is fine here, then.” Rukr nodded, a tiny smile creeping its way onto his face. “I just have one condition.”

** _“Whatever you need, Rukr,” _ ** Zhrek’ahalle spoke before A’karuuna could.

“I get to watch.”

***

Red Dot flickered on a nearby wall, and Ocelio gasped. The wobbling point of red light jumped around a bit, and then zoomed across the wall with impossible speed, vanishing around a corner. “Stop, Villain!” Ocelio shouted, giving chase. He pursued Red Dot through the streets of Lek, around twists and turns, until at last, it vanished, after flickering on the oversized metal door of a building. Ocelio darted after it. Bursting through the doors and looking around for signs of his nemesis.

“Hey kitty, came running in here looking for  **MY DICK** didn’t you?” A slurring, gruff voice came from Ocelio’s left. Before he could look over at it, an arm grabbed him, pulling him up and into someone’s lap. Ocelio had pursued Red Dot into a bar of some kind, and he was sitting in the lap of one of a trio of Orcs.

“Don’t go grabbin’ random ‘shasas, Yukaz! You’ll get us kicked out again!” one of his companions shouted, scowling at him.

“What? He’s hot, and I know a cock-hungry bitch when I see one.” Ocelio’s captor shot back.

“Gosh! You all seem nice but I have a criminal to chase and time is of the essence!” Ocelio said.

“But… What about my dick?” Yukaz asked, sounding heartbroken.

“I’ll give you a blowjob next time, okay Mr.Orc?” Ocelio offered, smiling at the nice Orc.

“...Fine,” he pouted, and let Ocelio go. The detective hopped down off his lap and looked around the bar. This was  _ The Tenth Hell,  _ a drinking establishment that Ocelio was familiar with but rarely visited. Rukr came here sometimes, he knew, but Ocelio didn’t drink himself. A big creature, a Horned Devil was slowly walking up to Ocelio, and he realized that it must be the proprietor of the establishment.

** _“Were those three bothering you?” _ ** The Devil asked cautiously, eyeing the Orcs who were suddenly very intent on their drinks.

“Oh, no! Of course not, one of them just thought I was pretty,” Ocelio assured the Devil, smiling and waving at his new Orcish friends. “I’m the Inquisitive Ocelio, at your service. I’m pursuing a criminal mastermind, have you seen a Red Dot come by this way?” He did the twirl and the wink, as he always did while introducing himself.

** _“Mmm, my friend in the back might know something about this Dot, little cat. You might have to help her with a problem of hers first, though…” _ ** The big Devil replied, gesturing to one of the back doors.

“Well, of course! I can’t expect people to just  _ give  _ me the clues I need, don’t be silly! Of course I’ll help your friend!” Ocelio giggled, and then walked up to the Devil and gave him a hug, his arms not even coming close to wrapping around the huge creature’s waist.

** _“She’s through the back there. Second door on the right,” _ ** The Devil instructed, patting Ocelio on the head delicately with a taloned hand. `

Ocelio left right away, making his way into the basement of the nice drinking establishment and finding the correct door on his fourth try. When he opened the door and went inside, he gasped in shock at what he saw.

“Wow! You’re  _ pretty! _ ” He exclaimed at the Scorpion-Lizard-Human-Tentacle Lady.

“You don’t need to flatter me, mare,” The Lady huffed indignantly. She pawed the floor a little with one of her big scorpion claws and then took a few steps toward Ocelio.

“Flatter? Wow, you mean,  _ pretending _ to think that you’re pretty? That would be really rude, I’d never do that, miss.” Ocelio gasped in shock. Wow, this pretty Lady must have low self-esteem or something. That was so sad! Ocelio decided then and there to help her out. It was the least he could do for such a nice lady.

“You’re serious…?” she asked, walking up closer to Ocelio. She unwound her tentacles that made up her arm and extended them towards Ocelio. Two of them wrapped around his torso, pinning his arms to his side and the third around went loosely around his neck and shoulders, resting there but not squeezing or choking him. “Well, little mare…” she whispered, leaning down with her upper torso to get closer to his face. “A’karuuna.”

“A… what?” Ocelio asked as her grip on him tightened a little. Her humanoid hand grabbed him firmly by the chin and lifted his face towards her as she leaned in.

“My name. So that you may scream it.” She leaned in and kissed him. Ocelio only caught a brief glimpse of the rows of sharp fangs in her mouth before her lips pressed to his. Her tongue was much longer than a normal humanoid tongue and it forced its way into his mouth aggressively. A’karuuna moaned softly, her high-pitched squeaks clear and distinct.

Ocelio felt the tentacles around his torso tighten, and then a moment later, something big grabbed him around his tummy. He glanced down and saw one of A’karuuna’s pincers grasping him firmly, but not crushing the life out of him like it looked they could. Her tongue pushed deeper into his mouth, pushing his own aside and claiming him, briefly tickling the entrance of his throat. With Ocelio held firmly in place by one of her pincers, the tentacles released their grasp on Ocelio’s chest and wriggled their way downwards, under the waistband of his pants. Two of them started to pry his pants and panties off, while another curled slowly around his erect cocklet. Ocelio giggled and squirmed against her pincer. His penis was extremely ticklish and the tentacle’s stroking and squeezing made him shiver and squeal.

“Not a sex organ at all, is it?” A’karuuna purred, her tentacle squeezing Ocelio’s cock until it was almost painful. “No,  _ this is. _ ” Her other two tentacles circled around Ocelio’s now-bare ass. The tip of one of them wriggled and pushed into his boypussy. It had been lubricated, though Ocelio wasn’t sure when. It was as thick as most cocks, which meant that it worked its way into his ass with relative ease. A’karuuna kissed him again, and Ocelio moaned into the kiss as more and more of her tentacle crammed itself into his ass. The appendage went deeper and deeper, snaking its way around his insides. He thrashed against the Scorpion-Lizard-Human-Tentacle Lady’s pincer but it didn’t move at all. Ocelio moaned into the kiss, trying to let her know that the sensation was about to make him cum, but too much of the Devil’s tongue was invading his mouth to get any words out coherently. He shuddered, his cock spurting into the squeeze of one of her tentacles and his body shuddering against the rough unyielding pincer. 

A’karuuna broke the kiss with an excited exhalation, and touched Ocelio’s face with her humanoid hand. “They send me an eager mare indeed. How much can this hole of yours take?” she whispered.

“Umm… Gosh, a lot, I guess.” Ocelio mumbled around A’karuuna’s ring finger.

“We’ll see.” She released the grasp the pincer had on him and re-wrapped him with her tentacles. She lifted Ocelio’s slender, feminine frame with almost no effort and carried him through the air with one of her tentacles still winding its way through his large intestine. He landed on a narrow bench-like thing, and then a moment later, her weight came down on her pincers on either side and just in front of him. A second tentacle joined her first even as the first started to pull itself out of Ocelio’s receptive body. The third poked its tip into Ocelio’s boypussy and the three hooked themselves in his rectum and started to pull, stretching his hole. He groaned in delight at the intense feeling of being stretched, violated, and manipulated.

“Can’t wait… Do not break before I breed you, mare…” A’karuuna groaned.

“Gosh, how are you gonna… oh.” Ocelio looked over his shoulder and saw a very large equine penis jutting out of a gap in her scales. While the rest of her body was darkly coloured, her cock was a deep red. The medial ring protruded obscenely and the first half of it was lined with bulging veins. A steady stream of precum oozed from the flared head and the whole thing looked primed to burst. She shuffled her back legs, lowering and angling her cock until the flared tip pressed against Ocelio’s cheeks.

“Gosh, Miss, you look really pent up, are you S— aaaah!” her tentacles receded from their position prying Ocelio’s ass wide open and A’karuuna dropped some of her weight forward, the flared head of her cock forcefully jamming itself into Ocelio’s formerly-tight boypussy. She cried out, a shrill, whining noise as she bucked her hips with immense strength, the head of her cock pushing and forcing its way into his ass.

“Damn. I should have known you’d take it the first try,” a familiar voice snickered from not too far away. Ocelio looked over and saw Rukr standing there, his dress hiked up and his panties pulled to the side. He was stroking his cock, fingers squeezing and playing with the tip. Ocelio opened his mouth to ask him what he was doing here when A’karuuna howled again, her chitinous pincers clacking against the floor as she readjusted herself and thrust into Ocelio’s body even harder.

Instead of asking Rukr his question, Ocelio squealed girlishly and came again, the huge horse cock absolutely crushing his prostate and forcing his cum out of him. He made a big wet spot on the bench and the force and weight of A’karuuna crushed him into it.

“L-Lord Mephistophiles… A-aggh!” A’karuuna squeaked herself and somehow, her cock swelled and grew inside Ocelio’s ass even more. Her cum was incredibly hot and it felt like it scorched Ocelio’s brutally stretched insides as it filled him. A’karuuna came, but she didn’t slow down, instead she actually fucked Ocelio harder, her powerful hips driving her huge horse cock deeper and deeper into him until he felt the medial ring pushing at the entrance to his hole.

“M-Miss, don’t you think you… ahhh!” Ocelio’s attempt to get A’karuuna to slow down was useless, the Devil continued to pummel his ass. She pushed, and humped and dragged him backwards onto it. Slowly, his boypussy yielded and the ring slipped in, making him gasp and groan as the cock rearranged his insides. She started fucking him in deep, crushing strokes and Ocelio screamed as he came again, not sure if his body had any cum left to give.

“Yes, mare… Going to… breed…” A’karuuna panted. She thrust deep with a squeal, the flared head of her cock stabbing deep inside him. More of her incredibly hot cum flooded Ocelio and he both felt spurt after spurt ooze out of his destroyed ass and bloat his intestines until he felt pregnant with it. There was a series of clacking noises as A’karuuna wobbled and struggled to keep her balance. She gasped for breath as her hips slowly came to a halt, her rut ebbing away.

A shadow passed over Ocelio’s face and he heard a familiar feminine groan. He turned his head toward the sound and was immediately hit in the face with a rope of Rukr’s cum. The girly Gnoll boy leaned forward, resting one hand on A’karuuna’s flank as he came on Ocelio’s face, painting the fucked-silly catboy with his sperm. He panted softly, still holding his canine cock directly at Ocelio’s face and murmuring softly to himself.

“W-What’cha doin, Rukkie?” Ocelio babbled, giggling softly in his sex-drunk euphoria.

“Just marking my territory,” Rukr replied cryptically. A moment later, a stream of the dogboy’s piss hit Ocelio in the face.

“H-heyyy! C’mon Rukkie, not in front of my new fri—Grrbl” Rukr responded to his protest by aiming the stream into Ocelio’s mouth. The catboy coughed, ended up swallowing some, and pouted at his assistant as he finished urinating on his head.

“Mortals have strange rituals,” A’karuuna commented, slowly easing herself backwards and extricating her cock from Ocelio’s ruined ass. The huge horse dick came free with a pop and a gush of her still-hot cum. The sensation of emptiness inside him was disconcerting as his body started to return to some semblance of its normal arrangement of internal organs. A’karuuna reared up onto her hindlegs and stepped away from the fucking bench with a satisfied sigh.

Ocelio rolled off the bench and got into a sitting position with his back to it. Rukr laughed softly at Ocelio and got his underwear and dress back into place after wiping the tip of his cock off with a tissue. “You’re a fucking mess, boss.”

“Well, Gosh, Rukr, my nice new friend here might have a clue as to the whereabouts of Red Dot and she—GBBRRRLL”

A powerful stream of piss hit Ocelio in the side of the head, knocking him over onto his side. He gasped for breath but all he got was a mouthful of it and he scrambled to try and reorient himself. Rukr laughed, a wicked-sounding cackle as Ocelio struggled against the heavy stream that was dousing him.

“What are you doing?” Rukr finally asked, almost laughing too hard to get the words out.

“Is this not part of the mating ritual?” A’karuuna asked, sounding bewildered but not stopping what she was doing.

“Well… Yeah, actually. It is. Good job.” Rukr continued to giggle and snicker as the stream ended and Ocelio gasped for air, the acrid urine stinging his face and eyes.

“Ah… amazing. It has been months,” A’karuuna said with a sigh, her claws and pincers clacking as she walked around the room. Ocelio slowly sat up in the puddle of pee and rubbed his eyes, doing almost nothing to actually get the urine out of them. A’karuuna hadn’t removed his detective’s coat and it was completely soaked. He looked around and saw his trousers lying discarded on the floor, sharing a similar fate.

“Gosh, I’m glad I could help, miss. So, have you seen Red Dot, then?” He asked.

“Hmm? Ah, yes,” she replied, sounding supremely disinterested. She went into a drawer and took out an envelope. “I have your clue right here. I’d like to see you next time I’m in heat though, little mare. Could that be arranged?”

“You go into heat? Gosh, that sounds frustrating, I’d be happy to help, miss. How often do you go into heat?” Rukr went over to A’karuuna and took the envelope from her, which was probably a good idea since he didn’t want it to get wet.

“Every six days, or so.” she replied calmly.

“Umm… gosh, Miss, that seems like… a lot.” Ocelio smiled nervously. He wanted to help the nice lady but wasn’t sure if his body could withstand that much punishment so often. Even if he got to cum a lot while it happened.

“Nonsense. You wouldn’t leave a lady in need would you, Ocelio?” Rukr scoffed at the idea. “Besides, this clue is probably our big break in the Red Dot case.

“Umm…” Ocelio swallowed a little as A’karuuna watched him hungrily. Her tentacle arms were wound back together now but they twitched and wriggled a little as she stared at him. “Gosh, I guess I can help.” Ocelio bit his lower lip a bit, wondering if he’d ever sit normally again.


	3. RyiaPas

Felida opened the folder on her desk and started looking through it. She’d been given some responsibilities since coming to the Embassy last year, but mostly it was stuff that her mother didn’t want to spend time on. That was fine, she knew it was an important stepping stone. She had a folder for a passport application in front of her, which was a little odd. Normally the Lek authorities approved everybody, even the handful of Devils that they allowed into the city were permitted by them. For Goddess’ sake, the Palace even allowed Gnolls into the city. Gnolls!

This one, they’d denied, and the person applying had appealed to the Rakshasa embassy for approval. The process  _ was _ apparently legal but it wasn’t something she’d ever heard of. The person’s name was RyiaPas, they had an impressive educational dossier, no weapons or luggage or anything. Other than that, there wasn’t much in the application and Felida saw no reason why it should have been rejected. In the notes from the Lek authorities as to why they’d rejected the application, there was just a single word, underlined three times as if in rage.  _ Ryialuula. _

She called to her assistant, and the door to her office opened a moment later. “Yes, Miss Talla?” she asked.

“Is this passport applicant waiting for me downstairs?”

“Yes, Miss Talla. It’s, umm… a bit odd, though.” the girl said with a bit of an awkward smile   
  
“Odd? Why”

“I’ve never seen a person who looked like him before. He seems very nice, though!”

“Fine, send him in,” she waved dismissively at the nervous girl’s babbling.

A moment later, the door opened, and when Felida looked up, she jumped in her seat a little. The person who walked into her office was tall, at least six and a half feet which was getting dangerously close to two full feet taller than Felida. His antennae brushed up against the ceiling, making him look even taller than he was. His face was cute with delicate features save for his oversized compound eyes. Even those, while disconcerting, gave his face a kind of doe-like cuteness to it. He had shimmery, gossamer wings that folded in on themselves to be able to fit through the door, but they spread broadly to cast a tiny shadow on the office afterwards. The wings and his back half were covered in a very soft downy fluff that shifted about in the building’s tiny air currents.

RyiaPas was wearing a tight, elastic top that stretched over what looked like subtle breasts, but might have just been… how these creatures are. A similar pair of too-small shorts hugged his bottom half, and Felida stole a subtle glance at the androgynous being’s crotch without being able to help herself. She didn’t generally find males attractive, but RyiaPas didn’t look like any male she’d ever seen so she… ugh, whatever. She saw nothing with the glance, anyway.

“You’re RyiaPas, then?” she said with a slightly shaky voice and a half-concealed blush.

“RyiaPas _ is _ our name. RyiaPas is pleased to make your acquaintance, gracious madam. You are Lady Felida Talla, if RyiaPas is not mistaken?” RyiaPas dipped into an elegant, precise bow. His voice was smooth and melodic, and everything about him had a sort of otherworldly grace to it, like the act of just standing in front of her was a highly choreographed performance. Even his way of speaking had an odd charm to it, much as seemed like it should have been annoying.

“Err, yes. I’m reviewing your application, sir. It… is sir, right?” She asked.

“RyiaPas is masculine at this point in time, yes. We Ryialuula fluctuate, over our lifetimes. RyiaPas gives the beautiful young Rakshasa permission to call us sir, if she wishes.” An enthralling smile spread across his pretty face, and Felida’s blush crept further across  _ her _ face.

“So… umm… Can I ask, why did I—Er, why did the Lek authorities deny your application?” She looked away from the gorgeous creature, hands balled into fists in her lap beneath her desk. Her nails sting her palms as she clenched.

“We Ryialuula and the Ya’Vuuk’Ro’A, the Astral Elves, our two wholes have never been amenable. Astral Elves distrust us even as they hold dominion upon our plane, and Ryialuula are but mere wanderers and scholars.” The words felt like they should sound grim and resentful, but RyiaPas smiled dreamily as he spoke them. It was like he was reciting a poem.

“Ah, well… Moth said—Er, Mother— The Ambassador expressed an interest in approving your passport, and I don’t see much of a… reason…” Even before Felida stopped speaking, RyiaPas leaned forward, his wings casting a shadow over Felida’s face. He slowly reached forward, taking one of Felida’s hands in his and bringing it up to his lips to plant a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

“RyiaPas is so grateful for the Talla Family’s decision, then! We would tell the lovely Lady if RyiaPas had any intention on malice or mischief upon the city.” He backed up and dipped low into another bow, this one lower than the first.

Clearing her throat and blushing furiously, Felida signed the passport approval form.

***   
  
RyiaPas’ wings flapped softly on the breeze, sending him careening over the rooftops of Lek. The Astral Plane’s lower gravity made the glide easy, and he fluttered to a rest on top of a tall, three-storey building. He crouched a bit to keep his profile down. Much as the passport would protect him, the Astral Elven fear of him and his kin ran deep and strong. He'd not been forthcoming with why they held that fear, and the poor Rakshasa girl had been too spellbound to ask him why. That was good, for none of the Ryialuula could tell a lie, lest they betray the collective. The Rakshasa girl hadn’t asked, so RyiaPas had not had to tell her that the hypnotic and enthralling abilities of the Ryialuula was the subject of many an Astral Elven horror story. She’d also not asked if he  _ did _ intend to work some mischief in the city. One breath of a Ryialuula’s dust, and most sentients were under their spell. He’d considered using it on the Talla girl to get his passport, but as it had turned out, some innocent flirting had gotten him there all the same.

He lazily looked over the city, looking for some prey to have fun with. He wanted to torment someone, but he also didn’t want to get chased out of the city  _ just _ yet. He mostly watched the forest elves in the city, there weren’t a huge number of them but there was enough to afford him some semi-innocent voyeurism. Forest Elves not only all looked female but also all told you they were female, if you asked, It was their sex that oscillated over time, not their gender, and RyiaPas found that fascinating. He wanted to bed one but was wary of accidentally seducing one that was in rut. He wasn't especially keen on having his ass destroyed by some horny Elven lady’s pseudocock, that was a big no thanks from him.

RyiaPas also liked the Rakshasa. Most of them had a slender, androgynous beauty to them that he liked. Cock-hungry sluts, the lot of them. Well, some might be reticent, but they’d come around with a flutter of his wings and a honeyed word. An odd, erratic pattern of movement caught his attention, and he turned his gaze to a side street. A pretty Rakshasa with long, blonde hair in a ridiculous outfit was running through the streets. RyiaPas thought it was a male, but he couldn’t be positive. The pretty boy was wearing a silly outfit with a jacket and a tie that absolutely screamed overcompensation. When RyiaPas looked closely, it seemed like the femboy was chasing a red dot of light as though it were a physical object. He watched the scene for a little, and then extrapolated a little based on the movement of the dot. He found the one controlling it, a gorgeous, dolled-up Gnoll holding a little device that shined the red light. The Gnoll was following at a distance, leading the Rakshasa on a merry little chase throughout the city. He disappeared into a mansion, and then, at a distance, the Gnoll followed him inside. With a grin, RyiaPas began to imagine all the things he wanted to do to the pretty, stupid Rakshasa boy.

***

With a soft flutter of his wings, RyiaPas landed on the balcony that was connected to the pretty Rakshasa boy’s office. He landed silently and smoothly, and stood still for a second to listen for sounds of alarm. The balcony door was slightly ajar. Residents of Lek generally didn’t have much to fear for burglars, but it was careless nonetheless. RyiaPas didn’t question his good fortune, and quietly nudged the door open and walked into what looked like a reception area. It had a few chairs and a desk covered with calendars and appointment books. The room that RyiaPas knew he was looking for was on the east wall, he’d spotted the pretty, dumb Rakshasa through that room’s window during his surveilence. This door too, was slightly ajar, and RyiaPas nudged it open and crept inside, ducking slightly to get under the low doorframe. 

“Oh. Hi. Did you have an appointment?” The boy inside looked up at RyiaPas and dropped his tail, looking like he’d been fidgeting with it right up until he’d walked in. RyiaPas didn’t answer the question, he unfurled his wings and let them flutter slightly, his frame absolutely dominating the diminutive catboy in front of him in a display of authority and dominance.

“Oh my gosh. You’re  _ so  _ fluffy. Can I pet you?” The Rakshasa asked.

RyiaPas raised an eyebrow at that and frowned a little in confusion. He’d expected perhaps fear, the boy cowering at RyiaPas’ magnificence and power, or maybe outrage at the Ryialuula’s intrusion into his home. He’d even have not been surprised to see submissive adoration and lust, as the other Rakshasa had so cravenly displayed. He had that effect on people, after all. RyiaPas fluttered his wings gently, releasing a little bit of his hypnotic dust into the air and directing it towards the dumb plaything in front of him. The boy breathed it in without resisting and blinked a few times as the dust started to affect his mind.

“My name is Master, you dumb  _ thing _ ,” RyiaPas crooned wickedly, a tiny smile spreading across his face. "I’m here to hurt you, toy, and even as I crush your useless little cock and balls, you’re going to beg me for more."

"I am?? Wow, I don't know you, mister, but you're pretty so I guess that sounds like fun!" The enthralled cat replied, grinning excitedly as though RyiaPas had just offered it a bag of candy. The Rakshasa’s response was a bit odd. Normally people under his spell professed their love for him in a jumble of nonsense words. Somehow this plaything was both more coherent and more subjugated than people normally were. Well, whatever.

RyiaPas stepped forward and slapped the thing right in the face. The boy yelped softly, staggering backwards and clutching its face. It looked back at RyiaPas, confused and innocent, not angry or hurt. Well, at least that part of his enthrallment was working correctly. He grinned and knelt down, grabbing the Rakshasa firmly by the ear. He spotted a little mat on the floor that looked like it was where a pet would sleep, not a person. Well, he didn’t much care to ponder about this creature’s living situation, so he just roughly dragged the plaything towards it and threw it onto the mat, assisting his trajectory with a kick to the ass. It landed on its back, and RyiaPas loomed over it for a moment. His foot found the little Rakshasa’s balls, and with a gleeful grin, he started to press a bit of his weight down.

“A-Ahhggh,” The slut groaned, shuddering and whining, but not resisting. “M-Master… those are… my balls. I need them.”

“Do you need them, though? RyiaPas thinks these  _ useless _ little things serve no purpose other than to amuse us.”

“Guh… I guess… Um… Master?” The object gasped and whimpered, its eyes watering and its breath coming in gasps. RyiaPas put one last bit of crushing pressure on the thing just to hear it wail in pain and distress, and then removed his foot with a cruel laugh.

“Get out of those ridiculous clothes,  _ thing. _ ” RyiaPas said scornfully. He turned around and took the strap of his bag off of his shoulder, placing it on a nearby shelf. His tight, elasticy clothing came off a moment later, freeing his cock and nipples to the warm interior air. He tried not to look at the walls and the ceiling around him. He wasn’t quite as claustrophobic as most Ryialuula, but he still found the feeling of being enclosed to be a total boner-killer.

He grabbed his five inches and gave it several slow, deliberate strokes. He turned around and saw that his plaything had somehow removed its entire ridiculous ensemble in the few moments it had taken RyiaPas to peel out of his two flimsy articles of clothing. That too was a little odd, normally the ones he enthralled would have to stumble their way through basic tasks. Either this Rakshasa had some sort of partial immunity, or he was just very good at taking its clothes off.

When RyiaPas had been stepping on the thing’s cock, it certainly hadn’t seemed like the creature had much in the size department, but when he saw it, he laughed. It couldn’t have been more than an inch or two long, and its plump little pouch was already a little pink from the earlier crushing. 

“What exactly do you need those little balls of yours for, thing? Inseminating someone’s pointer finger ?” RyiaPas laughed and slowly walked over to the Rakshasa, putting his foot back on the creature’s testicles and applying more pressure. He smiled at the pathetic creature’s whining and mewling, and moved. Keeping his weight on the foot crushing his cock RyiaPas twirled and then plopped his ass down onto the Rakshasa’s face. Its muffled whining became even more incomprehensible and distant as RyiaPas smothered it. He leaned forward, moving his foot away so that he could get his hands around the creature’s balls. They were already a deep pink and looking quite sore. He squeezed them a little bit, and watched the thing’s legs twitch and shudder a bit in response. Slowly, he tightened his grip around the scrotum with one hand, stretching the skin tight around the testicles. Without warning, he slapped them, and the pathetic creature let out a muffled scream as its body convulsed in pain.

“Less screaming, more ass eating, slave,” RyiaPas chided the creature, though he didn’t especially care either way. The slut’s tongue did flicker out and start teasing RyiaPas’ asshole though. He hummed happily as he received the extra stimulation, and slapped the creature’s balls again. The tongue froze and its body thrashed again, but it went back to sucking on RyiaPas’ ass like the obedient little thrall it was soon enough. With a cruel snicker, RyiaPas let the poor creature’s abused testicles go and slowly started jerking himself off, leaking a thin trail on precum down onto the Rakshasa’s neck.

A sadistic urge struck him, and without giving it a second thought, he reached down and grabbed one of the creature’s puffy nipples, twisting and pulling on it as hard as he could. The taut flesh didn’t yield easily and he had to yank cruelly to get a nice little tent shape out of it.

“Poor thing,” RyiaPas snickered, feeling his breath accelerate as a shiver of pleasure ran up his spine. His wings fluttered a bit almost on their own, and he released a little more of his dust so that the plaything would get a nice lungful of his dominance when he let it breathe again. He ground his weight and his ass on the thing’s face for a bit, smothering it mercilessly and delighting in the gasps of breath it took when his ass moved enough to let it get some more dust-laced air. He took a few small breaks from stroking his own cock to rake his nails across the thing’s chest, pull on its nipples, and deliver one final hard  _ smack _ to its useless little cock and balls.

“Ugh! G-Gosh!” The thing gasped as RyiaPas stood up. He looked down at his toy and saw a vacant, glazed look in its eyes. It looked up at his master blankly, nothing left in its mind, its body no more than a receptacle for RyiaPas’ cruel whims. He spat into the thing’s face, and it barely even flinched as the gob of saliva trickled down its cheek to the floor.

“Up. On your knees.” RyiaPas instructed, giving the toy a few light kicks to its bruised genitals to hurry it along. With a tiny whimper, the creature scrambled up and into position, wincing and moving awkwardly around its sore bits. RyiaPas readjusted his fuckhole until its mouth was a good height for his cock, and then opened its mouth by squeezing its cheeks. “Be still, fuckhole,” he crooned softly, and shoved his cock forward into the waiting orifice. He tightened his grip on the thing’s skull and started to fuck it. He moved with deep, powerful thrusts of his hips, groaning happily as his cock easily forced its way into the entrance of the thing’s throat. Tiny moans and gargling noises came out of the thing but he completely ignored them, slaking his lust on thing’s pain and discomfort.

Bits of spittle and drool sprayed onto his hips and across his cock as he vigorously fucked the Rakshasa’s hole. He laughed cruelly at the creature’s delirium and even released a little more dust into the air to deepen the thing’s submissive stupor. The object took RyiaPas’ dick like it was nothing, and no amount of the Ryialuula’s dominance could make that happen. No, this thing sucked more than its fair share of cocks, and RyiaPas’ dust only removed the objections and the need to convince this thing to let RyiaPas use it.

“Swallow.”

He slammed his hips forward so hard that the fuckhole whined and nearly fell over backwards. RyiaPas tightened his grip on the thing’s skull, squeezing it and pulling its hair. With a deep groan, he came, shooting his sperm straight down the fuckhole’s throat.

Eventually, he fell forward, and the thing did nothing to hold him up or break his fall, it merely coughed and spluttered weakly as RyiaPas’ cock came free of its face. He collapsed on top of the delirious cat, feeling the thing’s tiny shudders of pain, arousal, and discomfort under him.

“Stay here until you come to your senses, thing,” RyiaPas crooned softly, standing back up with a warm, happy afterglow suffusing his body. The fuckhole just looked back at him, blank and confused, too gone to form words. RyiaPas ignored it as he got dressed, the thing would snap out of the enthrallment eventually. Sometimes they remembered what happened, sometimes they didn’t. It hardly mattered to him. With an air of satisfaction and accomplishment, RyiaPas left the room and the enthralled, pain-drunk cat behind, intent on exiting the way he’d come.

“Hey there,” a low husky voice drew him out of his sadistic reverie, and RyiaPas spread his wings defensively, scowling. The Gnoll was there, the one RyiaPas had seen toying with the Rakshasa using the little magical device. He was leaning against his desk, watching RyiaPas very closely.

“Your companion is intact. RyiaPas did not permanently—”   
  
“Yeah, yeah, I have a scrying device set up in his bedroom, I was watching you. Thing is, Mothie, you don’t just get to use my slut for free. There’s a fee.” The Gnoll replied dryly, a dark, disapproving look on his face. RyiaPas smiled innocently, and released some of his dust. He had plenty of it left to diffuse the situation, and a soft flutter sent some through the air towards the petulant Gnoll. The Gnoll scowled in annoyance as RyiaPas tried his trick, and he soon saw why. One of his lip piercings was glowing with magic, and RyiaPas’ dust was being diverted away from his nose and mouth. The Gnoll was a magician, and without his dust, RyiaPas wouldn’t stand a chance against the beast. He recoiled a little, suddenly worried. He wasn’t used to… this was… troubling.”

“I don’t really know what that dust does, but I’m definitely not breathing it in. The cost to do what you did to Ocelio is five hundred crests.” To accentuate his point, the Gnoll made a fist and a thin line of flame emerged from a golden ring set with a large ruby. He watched RyiaPas, his threat unspoken but his eyes hard. RyiaPas knew the look in his eyes, Ryialuula were expert manipulators and could read body language as easily as any book. He’d harmed the one that this boy loved, and he knew that the Gnoll wouldn’t hesitate to strike back at RyiaPas with violence over it. None would stop him either, the Astral Elven authority would never come to the defense of one of his kind.

“Five hundred is nearly all that RyiaPas ha—”   
  
“This isn’t a negotiation, buddy,” The Gnoll growled with a distinctly canine tone and bared his teeth a little.

With a sigh, RyiaPas relented and took out his purse, counting out five hundred crests and handing them over. He hadn’t been lying, it was almost everything he had, and he felt very affronted as he offered up the bag of currency.

The Gnoll grinned blithely at him, extinguishing the fire from his ring and snatching the payment out of his hands brusquely. “Good. Next time you can pay up front like everybody else. Now get the fuck out of my office.”

RyiaPas left the way he’d come, flying off the balcony with a flutter of wings and a blur of motion. This visit had not gone the way he’d planned but… he could always make money using his talents. Perhaps the object would be worth another visit some day. Assuming the Gnoll didn’t incinerate him for asking.


End file.
